I Guess Thats Why They Call It The Blues
by LOSTrocker
Summary: JoeOFC. Richie originally thought he was playing manager again when he introduces Joe to one of his friends who can sing. Who knew he would end up playing matchmaker instead?
1. Chapter 1: Playing Manage Take 2:

**Author's Notes:**Yes, another HL ficcy by yours truly. I'm sorry I blame the Source for this one and my love for Jim Brynes. I'd figured since I gave Mac and Methos girls why not Dawson too? Besides that he hardly gets any action and the one girl we did see him have (Lauren) she was killed. So yeah. Inspired by the song by Elton John with the same name. It's one of my favorites. Please read and review and tell me what you think!

**For:** Jim Brynes and one more: Peya Luna who's been real nice with reviews from my other HL ficcys and who also urged me to do this one.

**I Guess Why They Call It The Blues: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Playing Manager Take 2:**

"Joe you got to hear her!" Richie pleaded with the Watcher one evening at the bar.

"Playing manager again Rich?" asked Joe with a laugh as he cleaned up a bit.

"C'mon I was good with Lighting wasn't I?" Richie asked. "I'm good at spotting talent, and I'm telling you my friend Tilly is an awesome singer!"

"Do you remember what happened when you tried to be Lighting's manager?"

"They wanted him to have "real" manager." Richie mumbled angrily.

"That should give you a little hint my friend." Joe said.

"Would you at least give her a chance?" Richie asked.

"You're not going to let me say no are you?"

Richie smirked. "So, that means you're going to listen to her?"

"Only if it will shut you up." Joe answered him playfully.

"Great! Thanks Joe!" Richie told him and ran out the bar to find his friend.

Richie found Tilly with Angie helping out at the shelt. "Babe!" Richie greeted Till with enthusiasm.

"He wants something." Angie noticed.

"You think?" asked Tilly. "What is it Richie?"

"You know that itty bitty little secret of yours?"

Tilly glared at him. "Richie, you promised you wouldn't tell anybody."

"What did I miss?" Angie asked.

"I didn't tell, I just let it slip to a good friend of mine." Richie admitted.

"Ryan I could so kill right now!" Tilly yelled at him.

Richie smirked at himself. If only she knew. She couldn't kill him even if she tried. Well, maybe if she took his head… If mortals could do that… Richie made a mental note to ask Mac about that later.

"Hello, mind sharing with the class here?" Angie begged them.

"You mind as well tell her." Replied Tilly angrily. "The rest of the world knows by now probably."

"Our girl can sing." Answered Richie proudly.

"Are you serious?" Angie asked.

"Let her hear something." Richie urged Tilly.

Angie nodded her head. This was a surprise to her. Tilly was really a quiet girl. She wasn't as crazy as her and Richie were so the fact that she could sing was unreal to Angie.

"Fine," said Tilly and she sung a little bit of Queen for her friend.

"Wow," Angie was impressed. "You actually know how to carry a tune."

"It's just something I like to do for fun and let the stress out you know?" she asked them. "It makes me feel better."

"I told you she could sing." Richie nudged Angie.

"Who else have you told Richie?" Tilly demanded.

"You know my friend Joe Dawson right?" Richie asked them.

"The guy who owns that bar?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, that would be the one." Answered Richie. "I told him all about you. You have to sing for him. Hey, I got Lighting in the biz. I can probably help you too, just as long as you let me be your manager."

Angie laughed. "That Lighting guy dumped you remember?"

Richie glared at her. "Okay, so not helping."

"I say go for it Tills," Angie said to Tilly. "I mean it couldn't hurt right? Besides, if it helps you get out of this hell whole it will be worth it."

Richie threw his arm over Till. "Just think of it. Your name in lights, and playing some of the best stages in country."

That did sound tempting. "I don't know Rich…" said Tilly.

"One listen. That's all I'm asking." Richie said.

"You're not going to let me say no are you?"

That would be the second time Richie heard that tonight. "No," he gave the same answer he gave to Dawson. Of course Tills agreed to it would shut Richie up.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2: Potential:

**Chapter Two: Potential: **

"So, you're the one with the voice?" Joe asked when Richie brought Tilly to him.

"This is the one." Richie answered him. "Joe Dawson may I present the lovely Tilly Brynes."

"Flattery will get you know where with me Ryan. You should know that by now." Tilly reminded him. She and Joe shook hands.

"Well, let me hear you." Joe said.

"All right, but if I hear any laughing what so ever, espically from you," she glared at Richie when she said that. "You're dead."

"She loves me." Richie said but he stepped back just in case.

"I can see that." Teased Joe.

Angie laughed. She'd come along just to get a full out performance from their friend. They all watched as Tilly got up on the stage.

Tilly took a breath and let it out.

"So, what do you think?" Richie asked Joe half way through her song.

Joe studied her some. She did have a good voice but she wasn't there yet. This girl had tons of potential, which he told Richie.

"Then you're not going to get the big wigs in here?" Richie asked.

"Not just yet." Answered Joe. "She needs a lot of work. You can tell she's nervous and some of her pitching needs work."

Tilly looked out at her friends. They were talking about her, she knew it. She hoped she was doing okay because she was really nervous. After she was done, her friends parted from their chatter and she took a bow. They applauded her musical efforts and Tilly got off the stage to rejoin them.

"How awful was I?" she asked.

"You did good." Complimented Joe.

"Seriously?" asked Tilly.

"Yeah, he says you have loads potentional." Angie told her.

"See, told ya." Richie smirked at his triumph.

Tilly punched him. He would never let her live this one down. She hated it when Richie was right. It was a rare occasion.

"What happens now?" Tilly asked.

"You need a teacher." Richie began. "And Joe said he would help you out if you want to."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joe answered her with a smile.

"Aren't you busy running the place?" she asked him.

"Trust me, this isn't my whole life." He told her. "I do have free time."

"All right. When should we start?" asked Tilly.

"Come by tomorrow around three. We're slow during that time." Joe informs her. The place is pretty much empty."

"Not unless you count Mac and Adam but they're always in here." Noted Richie.

"Okay." Agreed Tilly.

"And why don't you guys come by tonight. I'm playing." Joe threw them an invitation.

"You know I'm there." Richie said. "Girls?"

"Sure," answered Angie.

"Yeah, I'll come too. See what its like and all." Tilly said to him.

"Great." Joe said.

"Hey Mac!" Richie called out to the Highlander at the bar a few hours later. Tilly and Angie were at his side.

"Hey you guys." Mac greeted Richie's friends.

"No Adam?" Richie was surprised that Adam wasn't with him.

"Nope he's in Pairs with Ash." Mac answered with a smirk.

"Ooh, go Adam." Sang Richie.

Ash was Adam's current love interest. They've been going out for some time now. Richie and Mac even placed bets that the Old Man would ten to one make Ash his 68th wife.

"When will he be back?" Richie asked.

"A couple of months." Answered Mac. "Well, why don't you guys grab us a table and I'll get us some drinks." The Highlander went to the bar while the trio went to a table up front.

"Where's Joe?" Tilly asked.

"Probably getting some stuff in the back or something." Richie answered. Then he spotted him. "There he is." Richie pointed in Joe's direction.

Joe spotted Richie with his two girlfriends. He walked up to them. "You guys got a good seat."

"Is it normally this crowded?" Tilly asked him.

"Sometimes. It just depends on the night." He answered her.

"Great…"

"She's not too found of crowds." Angie informed Joe.

"Don't worry. We'll work on it." Joe promised her.

Mac came back with some drinks and joined them. "Good crowd tonight Joe." Mac said.

"Better get up there." Joe smiled at them before grabbing his guitar and getting on stage.

Tilly watched as he played and sung. He sung the blues mostly. Tilly wasn't sure what kind of music she wanted to sing yet. She hoped Joe would help her figure that out. She could see herself where Joe was.

TBC…

**Author's Notes:** Probably not my best so far but meh what can you do uh?


	3. Chapter 3: Musical Montage:

**Author's Notes:** I gave my character Tilly Jim's last name because I thought it would be cool and I mentioned a girl named Ash in my last chapter. You can read more about her in my other story which is a Methos/OFC ficcy called: "Don't Break My Heart". Also I'm not musical expert. I just know from what I see in movies and what not.  
**  
****Chapter Three: Musical Montage:**

"Are you nervous?" Angie asked Tills the next day at the shelter.

Today would be her first day of practice.

"A little bit." she answered.

"There's really no need to be. Joe is a really cool guy. He'll take care of you." Angie told her. "I mean he puts up with Richie right?" she laughed.

"He seems nice." noted Tilly.

"Speaking of which I better get going. It's 2:30. Later." Angie said goodbye to Tilly and Tilly made a mad dash to the bar.

"You're on time." Joe said with a smile when Tilly entered the bar.

"Ang let me leave late." Tilly replied and returned his smile. "Wow, this place is dead compared to last night."

"We have a few hours before we start getting busy. We can start with the basics. Then go on from there." he told her.

"All right, show me what you know." Tilly said and they went to it.

Joe helped her with some breathing exercises first. Then he helped her with her singing. He played some music when the time came for it. This would go on for several months and Tilly was getting better. Her friends even noticed a difference.Tilly liked practicing with Joe. He wasn't only a good musician but he was an excellent teacher and very patient with her. Joe enjoyed it too. He smiled at himself on occation. He never thought he would gain a student. He watched as she got better. It wouldn't be long and she would be ready to sing for a crowd.

"What do you think about tomorrow night?" Joe asked her one evening after they were done.

"For what?" she asked.

"A show, featuring you." he answered.

"Are you crazy?" she asked him. "You really think I'm ready for that?"

"Absolutely." he answered her honestly.

"I don't know Joe..."

"You've been pushing this off every time I bring this up. One day you're going to have to do it." Joe told her gentally.

"What if I make a complete fool of myself?" she asked.

"Then you do but me and your friends will still cheer you on no matter what happens." Joe assured her.

Tilly smiled at him. "Thanks Dawson."

"Do you want to give it a try?" Joe asked again.

Tilly thought a moment. It would happen sooner then later. It would be a good idea to get it over with now. "Okay, I'm game."

"I'll arrange everything, you just make sure you're here by 6:30." Joe explained. "That way you have plenty of time to do some last minute adjusting."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Tilly said and then left. Joe couldn't wait. This was going to be one hell of a performance.

Tilly didn't go straight to the apartment her and Angie shared. She made a detour and went to Richie's to tell him the news. "Richie!" she knocked on the lofts door.

"Hey Tills, whats up?" he asked as he let her in.

"Guess whats going to happen to me tomorrow?"

"I don't know, what?" Richie asked.

"I'm going to do my first show tomorrow!" she answered him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"YEAH!" she answered.

"I'm nervous and excited all at the same time. Oh man, I hope I don't freeze up."

"What's going on in here?" the Highlander came out to see what all the fuss was about.

"Tilly is going to sing at Joe's tomorrow."

"Thats great." Mac told her. "What time? You know Richie and I will be there."

"7:30." she told them.

Tilly arrived at Joe's at 6:30. She talked to Joe a bit and told him she wanted to try out a Johnny Cash song, but it was a duet. "It Ain't Me Babe." she informed him.

"I know that one." Joe said.

It was a classic tune and they had sung it for fun at practices so he knew they could pull it off just fine.

"It's one of my favorites." informed Tilly. "Would you mind?" "Would you feel more comfortable if I sang with you?" Joe could see she was nervous."Please." she pleaded. Joe laughed. "My pleasure."

"TILLY!" Angie cried out happily a few minutes later and ran up to her friend and nearly knocked her over. "You are going to totally blow them away!"

"If I don't blow myself away first." she corrected Ang.

"I'm telling you you're going to be fine." Joe assured her.

"Where's Rich?" she asked.

"Don't worry him and Mac will be here soon." Angie assured her.

"I hope so. I wouldn't want him to miss this espically since he's the one who pushed me into it." said Tilly.

"He wouldn't miss it." Angie replied.

"See, theree he is now." Richie and the Highlander came in.

"Hey Tilly!" Richie greeted his friend with a hug.

"That was for luck."

"She won't need it." Joe assured him with a smile. "C'mon Tills its time."

They got up on stage. The place got quiet. Tilly couldn't help but notice how crowded the place was. She hoped she didn't freeze up. Joe began to introduce her.

"All right folks, got a new artist for you to hear tonight. May I present Tilly Brynes."

The costumers applauded for her. "ALL RIGHT TILLY!" Richie and Angie cheered the loudest. She blushed and Richie laughed. Mac hit on the back of the head.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Thanks Mac." Angie said.

"Tills is going to kill you later if she finds out you laughed."

"So, without any further a do, we're going to sing for you a classic Johnny Cash and June Carter duet." Joe started to strum his guitar and the people glapped, knowing which song it would be. Joe started up.

"Go away from my window  
Leave at your own chosen speed  
I'm not the one you want babe  
I'm not the one you need…"

This was where Tilly was suppose to join in but she froze up. Joe kept playing. He urged her to go on with his eyes. She took a breath. Then she nodded and finally joined in:

"…They say you're looking for someone,  
Who's never weak but always strong  
To protect you and defend you  
Whether you are right or wrong

Someone to open each and every door  
But it aint me babe  
No no no, it aint me babe  
It aint me you're looking for… babeGo lightly from the ledge babe,  
Go lightly on the ground  
I'm not the one you want babe,  
I'll only let you down…"

In the audience Mac, Angie, and Richie exchanged glances. They couldn't help but notice how good the two looked on stage together and they sounded great.

"…You say you're looking for someone  
Who'll promise never to part  
Someone to close his eyes to you  
Someone to close his heart"

Someone to die for you and more,  
But it aint me babe  
No no no, it aint me babe  
It aint me you're looking for… babeYou say you're looking for someone  
To pick you up each time you fall  
To gather flowers constantly  
and to know come each time you call

And will love you for all life and nothing more  
But it aint me babe  
No no no, it aint me babe  
It aint me you're looking for… babe."

The song was over. The place erupted. Richie and Angie clapped and cheered the loudest. Tilly and Joe took hands and took their bows. "You guys were awesome!" Richie exclaimed and pulled Tilly into a friendly embrace.

"Talk about seeing ghost," complimented Mac. "It was like seeing Johnny and June again."

"Whoa, you mean you actually saw them in person?" Richie asked when he pulled apart from Tilly.

"Once or twice in concert." Smirked Mac.

"Who knew you actually had descent taste in music." Teased Richie.

"You did good kid." Joe took his turn to compliment Tilly.

"Yeah, but I almost froze up." She reminded him.

"Trust me, it happens." Joe assured her.

"So, are we going to expect anymore duets from you two?" asked Angie.

"Only if she's up for it." Said Joe.

"Are you kidding!? Name the time and place and I'm so there!" was her reply.

TBC…

Song: It Ain't Me Babe

By: Johnny Cash and June Carter

**Author's Not**es: (continued): Sorry if this chappie seems rushed I just wanted to get some time going so some drama can get going. You know there's going to be drama! BTW: had to add that song. I love that song!


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss The Girl:

**Author's Notes:**Sorry for the long update. I couldn't get to a computer until now.

**Chapter 4: Kiss The Girl:**

"Richie, if you don't shut up, I swear!" Tilly warned Richie as the two entered the shelter the following day.

"What did he do now?" asked Angie as she met them at the door.

"I'm just stating the facts." Richie protested.

"Facts? HA!" she yelled. "That's it. You've completely lost it!"

"He's never had it." Angie corrected with a laugh.

"Thank you!" said Tilly seeing that Angie agreed with the crazy nut that was Richie Ryan.

"Hey, wait a damn minute. Who's side are you on?" Richie asked Angie.

"I'm on my own until someone starts to share with the class." Angie replied. "What are you rambling about now?"

"He thinks Joe and I like each other as in like like." Tilly through up her hands in frustration. "How old are you anyway?" she threw at him.

"I'm this many!" Richie answered in a baby voice and held up three fingures.

For that Angie smacked him on the back of the head. "Okay, okay. I'm just saying there was some chemistry last night between you and Joe."

"Well, of course there is! We have become friends you know!" Tilly reminded him.

"I'd say more then." Richie went on.

Tilly went into the kitchen to look for something. Her friends followed. "What are you looking for?" Angie asked. "A very sharp pointy object to hurt him with!" she answered.

"Oh, I'll help." teased Angie.

"C'mon, Ang and Mac saw it last night too." Richie would not shut up about the subject.

Tilly turned on Angie. "Please not you to."

"Well, um, I can't lie Tills, we all saw it. You didn't?" Angie asked her.

"No!" she yelled, her face turning red.

"See, denial!" Richie pointed at her and laughed.

"Alright, that's it." said Tilly. "Ang, I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back later when he's far away!" Tilly said goodbye to Angie but just brushed by Richie without saying a word.

Joe was cleaning some glasses when Tilly entered. She looked a little upset. "Hey, are you okay?" Joe asked with concern.

"No, yes. Gah!" she answered.

Joe laughed. "Let me guess, this looks like it has Richie Ryan written all over it."

"Give the man a prize Johnny! Tell him what he's won!" Tilly said.

"What has he done now?"

Tilly went to answer him but stopped. She couldn't tell him why because once again Richie was right. She did like Joe Dawson. She wasn't sure when it happened but it did. Damn, she thought. Hell has frozen over and I'm so going to kill Richie for this. So, she told him: "Oh, you know he's just being his normal annoying ass self."

"You want to play a bit, maybe that will cool you down some."

"Gladly." Tilly answered with a smile.

Joe walked her to the stage. He wanted to play some too. It had been a busy day and playing music always helped him relax. The Watcher went to help her with her guitar. When he helped with the strap, their eyes met and then it happened. After months of denial. The two finally kissed. The Watcher had fallen for her as well. He fought it off because there was too much to risk. However, the harder you faught something off the harder it faught back and he gave into his feelings. As nice as this was he regretted acted on them and quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Tilly asked.

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't have done that." Joe apologized.

Tilly was confussed. Why would he be sorry about what just happened? She asked him and Joe answered her hontestly, or at least the best way he could without giving away anything. "I really can't say."

"Are you serious?" she asked him. "That's all you got?" she sighed. "You know why Richie was bugging me? Because he saw something more between us, and apartently so did Mac and Angie. You know there was too didn't you? So, did I, but like me you were in denail and this is what happened. But I'm not sorry. Not at all."

"Look, there are things you don't know about me." Joe told her.

"Yeah, well, there are things you don't know about me either." she replied.

"It's different with me." Joe protested.

"Oh, it's always different with you guys!" she yelled at him. "You're really done with this aren't you?"

Joe went silent, giving her her answer. "Then fine. I'm wont' come by anymore."

Then without another word, Tilly stormed out.

"Dammit," Joe cursed being a Watcher had it price.

Not too long after Tilly ran out, Mac came in. The Highlander could see that Joe was upset. "Dawson, are you okay?" Joe told him what happened.

"I'm sorry my friend." Mac apologized.

"Yeah, me too." said Joe with a sigh. "I do like her Mac but you know we have just much to risk as you do when we get other people invovled in our lives."

"I know."

"I don't want her to end up like Lauren..." Joe told him.

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked him.

"I think I should get out of here." Joe answered. "Maybe put some space and time between us. Then maybe she can forget..."

"Or you?" Mac corrected him.

"Maybe."

"Where are you going to go?" The Highlander asked him.

"I think I'll go to to Paris for awhile, do some paper work on you because there's always paper work." Joe said. "Mind keeping this place for while I'm gone?"

"No, I'll watch it for you."

"Hey Mac, one more thing uh."

"What's that?"

"Watch out for her to okay?" Joe asked.

The Highlander assured him he will. Then he watched as Joe went to the bar and pulled out some paper and a pen and started scribbling something down. A few minutes later, Joe foled it up and marked Tilly's name on it. "Can you give this to her?" he asked. "Don't want to leave without at least a goodbye."

"You know I will." Mac said. Mac then watched as Joe left the bar. The Highlander sighed. Sometimes he couldn't help but ask why he was Immortal and why their were Watchers like Joe. Life was never fair but for them it was worse.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter:

**Author's Notes:**I'm going to try to update as much as I can today because I'm not sure when I'll get to a computer again.

**Chapter Five: The Letter: **

"Richie, we need to talk." Mac said the following morning when he caught the younger Immortal making breakfast.

"I didn't do it!" he retorted out of old habit. "At least I don't think I've done anything. C'mon Mac it's too early!"

Mac laughed. "Calm down. It doesn't have to deal with you. It has to deal with Joe and Tilly."

That caught his attention. "I'm all ears."

The Highlander told him what happened between the Watcher and his friend. Richie couldn't believe it. He knew it. "Oh, man Tilly is never going to live this down!" he said happily. "I can't wait to tell Angie!"

"Richie, there's more." Mac hadn't told him the other part yet but he did and when he did Richie wasn't too happy.

"Are you serious? He left?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he wants me to give her this," Mac pulled out the letter. "But I think you should."

"Great that son of a bitch breaks her heart and leaves us to pick up the pieces."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh Richie?" Mac asked.

"No," answered Richie. "It's a lame excuse if you ask me."

"Can't you see that he's doing this for her. He doesn't want her to get hurt."

"So, we risk love everyday, and sometimes it's worth it." Richie reminded him. "Or have you forgot that?"

Mac glared at Richie that was uncalled for. "Sorry Mac, I'm just angry at Joe at the moment. You could tell how much Tilly liked him. I'll out." Richie went out to find Tilly.

"Tills!" Richie called out when he reached the shelter.

"She's not here." Replied Angie. "She took a personal day."

"I can't say I blame her." Said Richie. "So, you know whats up?"

"Yeah, she told me what happened."

"Well, surprise there's more." Richie told her what Mac told him.

"Damn, when Tilly finds it's going to kill her."

"I know, Joe left her a note though." Richie showed her the note that Mac gave him.

"You better go tell her, I'm going to stay here until my shift ends and then I'll join you guys."

At the apartment, Tilly was cleaning up. She always cleaned when she was upset. It distracted her a bit. Plus, the apartment could use a good clean down. She was about to mop the kitchen when a knock came to the door. When she opened she was surprised to see Richie. Tilly wasn't expecting him today. Then again she figured Joe filled him on what happened. She was somewhat right. It was Mac who did.

"Hey," he greeted softly. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," she answered and stepped aside so she could let him in. Tilly closed the door behind him.

"I heard what happened. Mac told me." Richie informed her. "I'm sorry." He pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Me too," she said when they parted.

"I have something for you." Richie handed her the note from Joe.

Tilly took it, opened it up and read it:

Tilly,

If you're reading this, this I'm all ready gone. I left, but I didn't want to leave without saying anything. This is all for you. Trust me, you would only be putting your life in danger in you got involved with me. Maybe next lifetime things can be different.

Love,  
Joe

"So, he's gone." Said Tilly handing the note to Richie. "I guess you're not going to tell me where he went…"

"I'm sorry," Richie said again.

"You know I'm really getting sick of that word." Tilly said sadly. "Can you just leave me a lone for awhile? Please?"

"Are you sure?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, I got to finish up here anyway."

Richie didn't want to but he didn't want to push her so he left and went back to the shelter. "How is she?" Angie asked him.

Richie shrugged. "It's hard to tell. She's cleaning."

"That is so not a good sign. You know she does that when she gets upset."

"Well, at least the apartment will be clean." Richie joked with her.

Angie hit him. "You know you guys are going to cause me some serious bruises." Richie teased her again but he knew that wasn't true. The bruises would heal but Angie didn't know that.

"You know, this is all your fault." Angie reminded him.

"What? How?" Richie demanded.

"You were the one who hooked them up. She told you no, but you persisted." Angie told him. "So, you messed this up, you fix it."

"Damn straight I will," he promised. "I'm just going to need reinforcements." He said with an evil grin.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapping w Good Intensions:

**Author's Notes:** Now, timeline wise I'm not sure if I got this right. I remember seeing some of the old eppies on that Spike TV channel where Joe had a bar in Paris but I'm not sure which season it is since I've only seen 1-4. So sorry about the little mix up but hey its fanfiction.

**Chapter 6: Kidnapping With Good Intensions: **

It's been a few weeks now and Joe was settled in at Paris at his bar there. He kept his self busy and he prayed to God that Methos didn't know he was here. He didn't feel like dealing with the Old Man right now because he figured by now the news of what happened reached him by now. Methos could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, even worse then Mac and Richie put together and that was saying a lot.

Still out of old habit, he glanced to the door every now and then and wished that Tilly would walk through. But he knew she wouldn't. That's why he transferred here . He kept reminding himself. She would be a lot safer in the States.

Joe decided to some stock check in the back to distract him. However, when he went back he didn't see that he had an intruder and by the time he did know, it was too late, and his intruder knocked him out.

Back at the States, Tilly worried about Joe constantly. He did get points for leaving the letter but the fact that she didn't know where he was, drove her crazy. However, Mac and Richie kept assuring her that Dawson would be fine. "He's been around this long hasn't he?" Richie told her once. Then he added: "He knows how to take care of himself."

Matters didn't help much when she got a bad feeling. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She dashed to the phone to call Mac. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon pick up." She said to herself but she never got a hold of him. Someone broke in and before she could do anything was knocked out just like Joe.

When Joe woke up, he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that his head hurt like hell. He also found he wasn't alone. He saw Tilly a few feet away from him unconscious on the floor. "What the hell?" he asked going to her side.

Tilly began to stir and found Joe looking down at her. "Joe?" she asked and sitting up. "Ow," she said. "My head."

"Easy," Joe said and helped her up.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

Then she noticed the blood coming from his forehead. "You're bleeding." She went to check on the wound but he pulled away.

"I'll be fine."

Tilly sighed. "Well, under these circumstances, I'm really glad to see you."

"This is why I left because of something like this could happen." Joe told her.

"What are you involved in Dawson?" she asked him. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't understand and even if you did there is still a possibility you could get hurt." He replied. "But I'm going to get us out of here, somehow. Someone is going to start talking sooner or later."

"So, you do know who has us." She replied.

"Lets just say I have an idea." Joe said.

The Watcher thought of any kind of rule he could have broken with his fellow Watchers. He ticked them off before so they were on him like a hawk but as far as he knew he was clean. Then he went to Mac. Mac had a ton of enemies but for some odd reason his enemies were laying low right now and Mac was actually enjoying a much deserved break from the Game but after this someone was going to get hurt. If it was one thing you didn't do was mess with the Highlander's friends.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?" Tilly asked him. "Please Joe I need to know who is responable for your leaving and what is such a great threat to me!"

Joe sighed. It looked now he would have to tell her. He would have to explain it to her anyway after this. Joe pulled up his coat sleeve. "See this," he said showing her the Watcher symbol.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'm part of a secret society know as the Watchers. We observe and record the lives of Immortals." He explained slowly.

"Immortals?" she asked stunned. "They actually exist?"

"Yes, they do, our job is document them so they can be part of our history and not forgotten." He continued.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Half of my life." He answered.

"Then they're reasonable?"

"In a way yes, but in another way, the Immortals are too." He said. "You have no idea, but our friends Mac, Adam, Amanda, and even Richie are Immortals and they enemies and when they see that they have friends they usually go after them because they use people like you and me as bait…"

"This is unreal." She replied. "Richie…"

"They don't tell a lot of people because people fear what they don't understand." He told her. "I just hope that after all this you will forgive-"

Tilly cut him off and let her lips brush against his. This time Joe didn't push away. Their kiss was interrupted by someone else. "Well, its about damn time." A familiar voice said through the shadows of their prison.

"You've got to be kidding me." Joe said when Methos revealed himself.

"Adam?" Tilly was just as confused. "What's going on?"

"This is what we call kidnapping with good intentions." He answered her with a smirk.

"This was a little extreme don't you think?" Joe asked him angrily.

Another familiar voice caught his ear. "Oh come on Dawson, it was worth just to get you two back together."

"Oh no, Ashlyn?!" Joe was shocked that she was involved with all this. "Adam is rubbing off on you and I don't mean that in a good way!"

Ash laughed.

"Do you want out of there or not?" Methos asked him.

"Sometime today would be nice." Joe said.

"All right, all right, keep your trousers on." Methos said. "Besides, this isn't all our fault." He went on as he let his prisoners out.

Joe and Tilly exchanged knowing glances. This could only be the work of one highly skilled, evil genius. Well, perhaps highly skilled was the wrong term but evil was perfect description. "Richie." Joe and Tilly said in unison. He was so going to be dead when they got home.

"I think I at least get a thank you." Richie stated a few days later when everyone was gathered at Joe's, minus Angie. She was at the shelter. She would join them later.

"Only after we kill you." Said Tilly and hit on the arm.

"Oww," he said dramatically and acting like he was hurt.

"You mean you guys were willing to risk your secret for us?" Joe asked his Immortal friends.

"Yeah," Mac answered. "Besides we trust Tilly, just like we trust the other girls."

"Well, Angie doesn't know yet." Richie said.

"When are you going to?" asked Tilly.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"What I want to know is who is reasonable for the head bang?" Joe asked rubbing his head where a bump now resided.

"Same here." Said Tilly. "I'm going to have headaches for a few months now."

Methos and Richie raised their hands. "I'm so disowning you for that!" Tilly yelled at him.

"I'm not surprised on Adam's part." Joe said glaring at the Old Man.

Methos didn't say a word. He just smirked at his handy work. "So, when do I get to that again?" he asked.

"Man, I need some aspirin you guys can give someone a head ache." Said Tilly.

"Amen," said Joe. "C'mon I got some behind the bar."

Tilly followed Joe to the bar and he tossed her some. "Thanks." She said with a smile. "Now, my question how do we thank Richie for this?"

"Oh I don't know," replied Joe with a smirk. "I say we try to get him and Angie together. After all I sense some chemistry there don't you."

"Yes, I think you're right." Tilly said.

Angie and Richie would be the next target.

**Fin. **

**Author's Notes: (continued): **Yes this is the end of this story but a squeal might be in the works. Tehehe.


End file.
